Winter
by RLB
Summary: Musim dingin dan karaoke. Kai dan SeHun bertemu, saling memahami lewat pandangan. Rasa sakit yang tidak kelihatan adalah sebuah kesepian. "Kau ingin menangis?"/"Telpon aku."/KaiHun. Oneshoot. Wanna read? Wanna RnR? My Re-edit FF.


** WINTER**

**Main Pairing : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : Kata-kata kasar, typo(s), EYD berantakan dan lain-lain**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Length : One shoot**

Musim dingin tiba di bulan desember. Suasana natal masih terasa kala itu. Seorang lelaki membenarkan letak syal merah marun yang ia kenakan di lehernya. Matanya menengadah ke atas, menatap butiran salju yang turun. Begitu putih, dingin dan… tidak punya perasaan. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

KyuHyun, sepupu jauhnya, sudah menelpon jauh-jauh hari untuk merayakan natal bersama di sebuah karaoke yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Lelaki itu menyanggupinya, karena hari natal, berarti rumahnya akan sepi. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja, bahkan hanya untuk menghias pohon natal pun mereka tidak akan sempat. Mungkin itu sebabnya, ia, Kim JongIn memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan sepupunya itu.

Mirotic Karaoke, sebuah karaoke yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul. Apalagi waktu natal sekarang ini, hampir seluruh _room_ dalam karaoke akan ramai oleh pengunjung. KyuHyun bahkan harus memesan sebuah _room_ untuk merayakan natal bersama alumninya jauh-jauh hari sebelum kehabisan.

JongIn—Kim JongIn. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan, dan disambut seorang penjaga pintu yang membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia balas tersenyum kecil sebelum memasuki ruangan yang sudah KyuHyun pesan untuk mereka.

Ia langsung disambut dengan rangkulan sepupu jauhnya, "Yo! JongIn! Lama tidak bertemu!"

JongIn tersenyum kecil, ia membalas sapaan KyuHyun dengan senyumnya.

KyuHyun kemudian menggiring JongIn duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, sedangkan sofa yang lain sudah di tempati oleh beberapa orang laki-laki dan wanita. Spotlite berukuran sedang sudah berputar sejak dari tadi di atas mereka, menghantarkan cahaya warna-warni khas sebuah karaoke. Lagu romantis terdengar begitu lembut di telinga JongIn, sepertinya mereka sudah memulai acaranya sebelum JongIn datang.

"Sebelum acara dimulai, aku perkenalkan dulu. Ini sepupu jauhku, Kim JongIn," ujar KyuHyun menepuk pundak JongIn lumayan keras, diikuti tawa khasnya. Agak aneh sebenarnya mendengar pernyataan KyuHyun barusan, karena pada pasalnya JongIn tau, acaranya sudah dimulai dari tadi.

"Kim JongIn imnida," ucap JongIn tersenyum kecil. Mata _onyx_ lelaki kalem itu menjarah ke sekeliling melihat teman-teman KyuHyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Nah, yang duduk di sana namanya Henry," KyuHyun menunjuk seorang lelaki berwajah _chubby_ yang sibuk meminum sojunya.

"Yang itu… namanya Oh SeHun," ujar KyuHyun lagi.

SeHun yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh KyuHyun tersenyum sembari mengangguk. JongIn ikut tersenyum menatap SeHun.

JongIn sempat tertegun ketika mata malam miliknya bertatapan dengan iris kecoklatan milik SeHun. Yang pertama kali ia sadari saat menatap matanya…. Orang itu, dia kesepian. Orang itu, dia tidak punya rasa percaya. Orang itu, dia tidak punya pegangan. JongIn… ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam mata orang itu. Dirinya yang lemah, dirinya yang rapuh. Dan _hell_, sejak kapan ia bisa begitu baik dalam hal membaca perasaan orang lain?

KyuHyun sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk mendapat giliran menyanyi. JongIn menggeser duduknya di sebelah SeHun, diam-diam ia menatap pemuda itu intens.

"Kau bukan seorang _bad boy _'kan? Untuk apa menghabiskan malam natal di karaoke?" Tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"_Don't judge the book by its cover_," SeHun tersenyum kecil. Ia meneguk soju yang masih tersisa setengah di gelasnya.

"Ah-huh?"

"Tidak setiap anak baik harus di rumah 'kan? Seperti tidak setiap anak nakal harus berada di dalam karaoke," katanya tersenyum. Pandangannya jatuh pada gelas yang isinya sudah habis.

JongIn tertegun mendengar perkataan SeHun. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya, ia merasa orang ini sangat menarik.

"Kau tau? Orang yang kesepian selalu punya pribadi yang menakutkan. Dia… tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tidak punya masalah, padahal ia menanggungnya sendiri… di pundaknya yang rapuh. Menyedihkan 'kan?"

SeHun menatap JongIn cepat. Lelaki muda yang baru ditemuinya ini, benar-benar sok tau, membuat SeHun ingin tertawa.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku kesepian?" Tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

JongIn memasang wajah berpikirnya. Ia menatap SeHun sekilas, "Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," tukas JongIn menatap penuh arti meja di depannya.

"Lalu? Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

"Ahahahahaha… tenang saja. Aku hanya sedang mendeskripsikan kepribadianku," ujarnya tertawa gelak. Ia menatap SeHun, kemudian menyeringai penuh arti, "Atau… kau merasa tersindir, huh?"

SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat jelas lelaki itu tidak ingin berbicara lebih jauh tentang hal ini. Kalau tidak, bukan kata-kata sanggahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi sebuah kata-kata berisi kejujuran yang akan keluar sendirinya tanpa ia sadari pada JongIn—orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dia baik-baik saja. Hatinya baik-baik saja. Dan selama ia percaya semua itu, ia akan baik-baik saja. Lihat? Betapa menyedihkan orang yang selalu menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja, padahal dirinya sudah berada di ambang kehancuran, ya, luka yang tidak pernah kelihatan. Sebuah perasaan kesepian.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita. Dan tanpa sadar, aku jadi terhasut untuk mempercayai setiap perkataan di dalam cerita itu. Hm… harus aku mulai dari mana ya?"

SeHun memutar bola matanya lelah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di badan sofa, berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan JongIn. Karena, ia sadar. Orang bernama JongIn itu berbahaya. Ia bisa membaca sikapnya tanpa ia harus berucap. Ia bisa membacanya seperti buku yang terbuka lebar. Ia takut… orang asing ini mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia takut orang asing ini merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan oleh karena itu, lebih baik dia diam dan membiarkan JongIn mengoceh sesukanya.

**Lavender**

SeHun merasakan rasa jengkel menguasai hatinya. Darahnya mendidih ketika mendengar langkah suara kaki itu mengikutinya. Perlahan, ia berbalik. Matanya menatap tajam JongIn yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau mengikutiku? Kau _stalker_?" SeHun bertanya. Sinisme dalam suaranya tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

JongIn tersenyum. Lihat? Senyuman bodoh yang menurut dirinya sendiri—_JongIn_—keren, padahal bagi SeHun mirip seperti senyum seorang idiot.

"Kau percaya diri sekali SeHun-ssi, siapa yang mengikutimu huh?"

"KAU! DASAR BODOH!" SeHun berteriak. Benar-benar _out of character_ hanya untuk mengusir lelaki bernama Kim JongIn itu.

"Ck… lihatlah, kau berteriak seperti orang gila di malam natal seperti ini. Kau tidak malu?"

SeHun hampir saja menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Emosinya entah kenapa meluap setiap bertemu orang ini. Orang yang menurutnya idiot, _stalker_ pula. Dan parahnya, JongIn tidak mau mengaku bahwa ia menguntit SeHun.

"Tuan JongIn yang terhormat, katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Setelah itu pergilah," ujar SeHun dengan suara lemah. Ia memegangi dahinya yang berkerut. Tuhan… agaknya ia akan segera mendapatkan apa yang dinamakan penuaan dini bila terus ada di dekat JongIn.

JongIn tersenyum samar. Melihat orang frustasi entah kenapa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu, boleh 'kan, _chingu_?"

SeHun tertegun sebentar. Senyum bodoh itu, ia mulai membencinya, dengan langkah cepat, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan JongIn di belakang.

"Diam berarti iya!" Teriak JongIn tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian mengikuti SeHun dari belakang.

**Lavender**

Dia, Oh SeHun tinggal di sebuah pemukiman _elite_ di Seoul, tepatnya di daerah Gangnam. Orang kaya, mungkin itu pikiran JongIn sekarang ketika ia dan SeHun sampai di depan rumah itu.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi 'kan?" Tanya SeHun dingin.

JongIn tersenyum sebelum menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sebuah senyuman idiot lagi.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk? Bagaimanapun aku tamumu," katanya.

Kembali, SeHun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku baru bertemu kau sekali. Dan aku tidak suka orang asing masuk ke rumahku."

"KAU TIDUR DENGAN WANITA ITU LAGI? JAWAB AKU!"

Teriakan terdengar dari dalam rumah SeHun, diiringi suara barang pecah. Mungkin sebuah guci mahal harus pecah dengan sia-sia lagi malam itu. Teriakan demi teriakan bersahutan dalam rumah itu, menyalak satu sama lain.

SeHun menunduk kaku. Entah kenapa sepatunya menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat sekarang. "Sudah kubilang, aku benci orang asing," ujar SeHun lirih. Rasa malu mulai menghampirinya.

Ia bukan benci. Ia hanya tidak suka JongIn mengetahui masalah rumahnya. Hah… memalukan! Inilah sebabnya SeHun tidak pernah suka dengan orang asing.

"Kau dengar aku 'kan?"

Grep!

"Kau ingin menangis?" Bisik JongIn di telinga SeHun.

SeHun terdiam. Tangannya bergetar saat orang asing ini memeluknya, bibirnya bergetar. Tidak. SeHun tidak akan menangis. Ia lelaki, dan lelaki tidak boleh menangis.

"Aku laki-laki. Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal bodoh seperti ini," katanya, munafik. Padahal matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Menangis atau tersenyum tidak menunjukkan kelemahan seseorang. Kalau kau tidak kuat, menangis saja. Menahan hanya akan membuat hatimu semakin terluka," JongIn tersenyum ketika memeluk lelaki itu.

SeHun melepas pelukan JongIn dengan paksa, ia tersenyum sinis. "Orang asing sepertimu tidak akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Jangan sok tahu! Pergi!"

"Heh?"

JongIn nampak tidak terima. Ia menahan lengan SeHun yang hampir saja meninggalkannya di depan pagar rumah, mati kedinginan.

"Kalau begitu jangan anggap aku orang asing. Aku menyukaimu, SeHun-ssi…." JongIn tersenyum lembut. SeHun berpikir… senyum idiot itu… ternyata lumayan juga. Lihat? Kejujuran tidak selamanya menyakitkan. Tapi, kata "suka" juga bisa menjebak.

"Apa?"

SeHun nampak bingung dengan pernyataan JongIn barusan. Tapi JongIn malah menjawabnya dengan senyum, kemudian mengacak rambut SeHun, "Well, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

"Ah… sebentar," JongIn mengambil dompetnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama berikut nomor telponnya dari dompet tersebut. Kartu nama berbentuk persegi panjang pipih tersebut ia letakkan di tangan SeHun.

JongIn mendekatkan tubuhnya pada SeHun dan kemudian ia berbisik. "Telpon aku," katanya. Seringai JongIn melebar sebelum—

Ia membalikkan badannya, dan pergi dari sana. Tentu saja tanpa menjelaskan kata ambigu pada kalimat "suka" yang ia lontarkan tadi. SeHun termenung, ia sibuk memandangi punggung JongIn yang berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik tikungan.

**FIN**

**FF lama yang sudah saya edit karena terlalu banyak typo(s) yang berhamburan. Kkk~~You know? FF Winter ini selalu bermasalah dengan EYD, ah... bikin kesel. TAT kata "Menyukaimu" malah jadi "MenyuJongInmu", hiks, makasih buat yang udah menegur saya, ini udah saya edit lagi. Maklum, saya ini maunya instan, makanya pake find and replace*plak. Dan untuk WaM, maaf ya TAT itu FF bikin saya galau mele masa? Sabar aja ne? Ini baru saya ketik setengah.  
**

**Silahkan review~~ **


End file.
